


Cold, hard rock.

by ladyleahrbloom (leahday)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental spell casting, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Gen, Lust, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Masturbation, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/ladyleahrbloom
Summary: Go to her,’ she hissed mentally. ‘Go to her now!’Her eels obeyed, purring silkily.The maiden looked up, cooing her wary response, sapphire eyes wide as a doe’s





	Cold, hard rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own a thing, it peeves me that I do not.  
> Rated M for all the obvious, scrumptious, reasons.  
> Femslash!  
> Ariel is eighteen in order to better suit the story and Ursula will not be recognised as her aunt.  
> Ficcy was jotted in Australian and British English. Now, on with the ficcy!

Ursula’s lair, the main chamber

Her precious poopsies had found Ariel.  
Ursula slithered over to her crystal ball, dragging a mossy rock behind her so she could watch things unfold in comfort.  
She rested her chin in her hands, watching, waiting.  
At eighteen years, the youngest of The Mermaid Princesses was a vision.  
Her hair was a cloud of bloody silk; her lithe, creamy body shuddered as she sobbed over what she had lost.  
Watching the tiny shoulders move up and down, Ursula leaned closer, her nostrils unconsciously flaring, trying to capture an unreachable scent.  
‘Go to her,’ she hissed mentally. ‘Go to her now!’  
Her eels obeyed, purring silkily.  
The maiden looked up, cooing her wary response, sapphire eyes wide as a doe’s.  
Ursula groaned, clenching her teeth.  
This creature.  
How in Poseidon’s name had such a stunning specimen come into the ocean?  
The Witch leapt off her rock, draping herself over the ball, moaning deeply as the coolness of it soothed her hot body. Growling gutturally, she hugged the hard, globular object, rubbed her breasts against it, rolled over it, licked it ardently with her blood red tongue.  
Twas not enough. She was still intemperate with lust.  
Desperate to slake her insane yearning, Ursula pushed the ball towards her nether well. Once cuddling it with her limbs, she began to rub.

Near Ursula’s Leviathan

Ariel and the eels had been swimming in silence when she suddenly gasped then abruptly dropped to the ground.  
The eels swooped down to see if anything was amiss then stopped, amazed.  
The girl was … enraptured.  
Princess Ariel moaned softly and writhed on the sand. Eyes closed, she gave little vocalisations of passion thus making her escorts wary. If anyone found them out here with a randy little harlot of a Royal ….  
“Gag her!” Flotsam ordered Jetsam. “We can’t rissssk Triton finding out!”  
“Sssshe might bite my tail!” Jetsam complained.  
“Imagine what Urssssula will do if we’re late!” his twin snapped without sympathy or empathy. “You gag her and I’ll help you carry her!”  
Ariel moaned again and began to reach for her sea shells.  
“Fine!” Jetsam snarled.

Ursula’s lair, the main chamber

Satisfied, The Sea Witch licked her lips.  
“I suppose I had best clean this up,” she decided, pouting at her crystal ball now smothered in her nectar. “The show must start in half an hour after all ...”

The End


End file.
